


Juste cette fois....

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: L’invitation avait été si tentante, quelques heures loin de l’atmosphère suffocante de ses quartiers bien trop pleins de souvenirs, être avec un ami qui ne le jugeait pas et qui prenait soin de lui.





	Juste cette fois....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just this once](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310971) by SWModdy. 



“Tu n’as aucune idée d’à quel point tu es canon comme ça, non ? ” Obi-Wan se figea, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le Kiffar alors que Quinlan, souriant, caressait sa joue de son pouce.

“Tu étais mignon avec la coupe de cheveux obligatoire des Padawans, mais maintenant que tu les laisse pousser, tu es juste canon. ”

Obi-Wan continuait de le fixer, clignant sans cesse des yeux “…Quinlan, je crois que tu es bourré.”

L’autre eut un bruit d’acquiescement. “Très probablement.” Il se pencha un peu, souriant à Obi-Wan, son pouce continuant sa lente caresse sous l’œil de l’autre homme. “Parce que je ne crois pas que j’agirai ainsi si on était tous les deux sobres, pas quand tu es encore en deuil.”

A ces mots, Obi-Wan repoussa finalement Quinlan, se décalant tout au bout du canapé du Kiffar.

L’invitation avait été si tentante, quelques heures loin de l’atmosphère suffocante de ses quartiers bien trop pleins de souvenirs, être avec un ami qui ne le jugeait pas et qui prenait soin de lui.

Mais cette confession le troublait, et ils avaient bien trop bu pour que son agilité verbale habituelle soit autre chose que complètement hors-jeu.

 “…Hey, Je ne voulais pas.… C’est juste que j’étais si content de t’entendre rire de nouveau. C’est la première fois depuis…depuis avant Naboo.” Quinlan le rejoignit, se glissant contre lui. “C’est dur de te voir comme ça, sérieux, perdu, et tu es toujours fourré avec ta nouvelle mini-excroissance alors on a jamais aucune chance de t’aider à te détendre. ” Il enroula son bras autour d’Obi-Wan.

 “C’est mon padawan.” La voix d’Obi-Wan était voilée. Bon sang, il n’allait tout de même pas pleurer, Yoda serait tellement déç-

Des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur sa tempe, et il leva les yeux brusquement, son regard se plantant dans le regard sombre de l’autre homme.

Quinlan caressa de nouveau sa joue gentiment. “…Il a le droit de te manquer, tu sais, tout enfouir ainsi en toi n’est pas sain. ” murmura-t-il, sa voix tout aussi gentille.

“Les pleurer, tu ne dois pas, les regretter tu ne doi-”

Quinlan couvrit la bouche d’Obi-Wan de sa paume, son expression plus dure. “Yoda est une grenouille centenaire, pas un humain et il a eu bien trop de temps à sa disposition pour s’entraîner à cette histoire d’absence d’émotion. Tu n’es pas Yoda, tu es humain Obi-Wan et nos émotions sont une part de nous. Les enfouir ne t’aidera pas.” Il soupira, retira sa main, l’observant.

Obi-Wan se mordilla les lèvres, puis avec un grognement tendit à son tour la main vers l’autre, prenant son visage en coupe, le caressant des pouces et observant la façon dont les yeux de Quinlan se fermaient sous la sensation.

‘…Je pourrais toujours accuser l’alcool demain … mais peut-être… juste pour ce soir…’Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Kiffar.

Les yeux de Quinlan s’ouvrirent en grand puis il poussa un grondement avant de repousser Obi-Wan contre le bras du canapé, ses bras entourant aussitôt sa taille.

L’autre Chevalier Jedi était une présence pleine de chaleur tout contre Obi-Wan, réconfortante, offrant à Obi-Wan un sentiment de sécurité devenu inconnu depuis ces horribles moments devant le Conseil, avant Naboo, avant cette impression de chute libre qui le prenait depuis à la gorge.

Ecartant un peu plus les jambes, Obi-Wan permit à Quinlan de se coller plus près, se retrouvant plaqué contre le canapé.

Tièdes et douces et accueillantes, ses lèvres encourageaient gentiment celles d’Obi-Wan à se joindre à leur danse tandis qu’il attirait de la même façon ses mains dans ses dreads, qu’il encourageait ses bras à se nouer autour de son corps.

“Juste pour cette nuit.” Obi-Wan se laissa aller.

 

 


End file.
